hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Bret Hauser
Bret Hauser was a contestant on Season 14 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 11th place. Personality Bret was one of the strongest chefs of the blue team. He was a great team player and motivator. However, he was not afraid to show his emotions, especially after losing challenges, when the other chefs were playing drinking games, and when he was forced to quit because of an injury. Season 14 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, the doors were locked, and they noticed that Ramsay was on the roof. Then, Ramsay said that in order to see if the chefs were 100% committed, they would jump onto an air mattress from the roof. While Bret was more eager to jump off after seeing Enrique and Ruth doing it, Ramsay revealed that it was not necessary as those two were actually stunt people, and asked the chefs to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Bret was the ninth and final person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Monique. He made a bone-in veal chop saltimbocca over smashed fingerling potatoes, Ramsay deemed the dish rustic, but having charm, and he scored three points. The blue team won the challenge 31-28, and they were rewarded with a Hummer limousine ride to Saint Rocke in Hermosa Beach to meet William Shatner, and had a picture taken with him and Billy Sherwood. During dinner service, Bret was on the meat station with Milly. He was not seen much, except for expressing relief after Michael's refire got accepted, and the blue team won the service. Episode 2 During the Crab Challenge, Bret was in a boat with Josh, Michael, and Randy during the first part, and was seen collecting six crabs. During the second part, he was paired with Michael, but due to the latter's slow performance, they only managed to get one of their attempts accepted, and he got frustrated by it. The blue team lost the challenge 7-10, and they were punished by prepping shrimp, clams, and lobster for a seafood special during the next service. He was not happy about their loss as he hated losing. During dinner service, Bret was on the garnish station with Nick. After a team meeting, he knew that the blue team had to bounce back. While he and Milly were reassigned to the fish station after Cameron and Brendan got kicked out, their efforts were not enough, and Ramsay kicked the remainder of the team not long after. The blue team lost the service, and were asked the nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he was pissed that the blue team failed to meet his expectations, nominated Cameron and Brendan, and told the former that he should go home if he could not cook scallops in front of Ramsay. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Bret revealed that he knew Cameron would go home as he did not have the balls to stay, unlike Michael. During the Alaskan Fish Challenge, Bret was paired with Brendan, and they were seen getting their trout pieces accepted. They were the first pair from the blue team to have their dishes judged, and they went up against Meghan and T. He made a trout emadene, it was praised for the crispiness of its skin, and he scored that round for the blue team. Despite that, the blue team lost the challenge 1-3, and they were punished by taking part in seafood Delivery day, prep the fish for the following service,and eat a peanut butter and jellyfish sandwich. During the punishment, he refused to eat his sandwich as he was the only one that scored for the blue team, but Nick told him to eat it like a teammate. During dinner service, Bret was on the fish station with Josh. At one point, he said that either him or Josh touch Michael's sizzling pan, they would have left the competition with a third-degree burn. Then, he said that Nick's raw pork was a major risk as it could make someone very sick, primarily the pregnant women in the dining room. Later, he told Nick to put his raw lamb in the oven again. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Bret said that he would rather have an undercooked piece of lamb than a piece of plastic in his salad, referring to Adam’s scallops incident earlier. Then, he knew that Michael was a disaster, Nick ruined their chance of completing service, and called Adam’s plastic incident absurd. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 While walking back to the dorms, Bret was happy Michael was gone as he felt the latter was the blue team’s weakest link, and mockingly told him to see him in Atlantic City as a prep cook. Later that night, he refused to play never have I ever, and went back to the dorms, refusing to embarrass his mother. During the American Classics Challenge, Bret was paired with Nick on pizza, and refused to lose that challenge. Despite boasting that he was a great wide receiver, he accidentally hit Mieka in the face. During the cooking, he refused to lose to a chicken and pineapple pizza, and said that his grandmother would roll in her grave if she saw that. He was the first person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Michelle. He made a rustic Italian pizza, it was praised for the salami and olive components, and cooked a little nicer than Michelle’s, despite being criticized for having too much seasoning, giving him the win on that round. The blue team lost the challenge after a tie breaker at 4, and he shouted profanity in anger, though Ramsay mocked him when he told the women that there was so much pain he could take. The blue team were punished by taking in deliveries of 500 pounds of onions, and prep them for the next service. Bret was furious that they lost another challenge, and growled that he would have won if it was an individual challenge. Despite Nick telling him to calm down, he was still fuming, and said that he was about to have both an ulcer and a brain aneurysm. During the punishment, he said that his tears were from losing, threatened to chop his teammates if they were not as serious as he was, and planned on playing blues kitchen by himself. Then, he openly said that some of the blue chefs liked losing challenges, but when the rest of the men called him out on that comment, it made them all calm down, and work through the rest of the punishment with no more animosity. During the Family Night dinner service, Bret was on the appetizer station with Brendan. After Brendan served an under portioned serving of risotto, he decided to take over. When was finishing up on the risotto refire, and despite believing that he had it, Ramsay saw that he used recycled rice for the fresh portion. While he kicked himself for that careless mistake, he managed to get the third attempt accepted, and appetizers were leaving the blue kitchen. Later, he felt that he was becoming the leader for them, and declared that playtime was over. However, when the blue team was forced to eat an overcooked salmon and New York striploin, he called it embarrassing. The blue team eventually won the service. Episode 5 During the International Cheese Challenge, Bret went up against T, and their dish was a calzone. During the cooking, he announced what his calzone would be, but Nick found that annoying. With eight minutes left, he found out that his calzone was broken on the bottom due to using a thinner dough, so he decided to put his filling into another dough base, and his second attempt into the pizza oven. He was the final person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and presented his traditional calzone du prezzi with roasted peppers, heirloom tomatoes, and Pomodoro cheese. While Ramsay praised the filling for being delicious, it was criticized for having raw dough, and he lost that round to T. The blue team lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished by taking in a giant wheel of Parmesan cheese, breaking it down, and grating it for the following service. Bret was disgusted with himself over the raw crust, and back at the patio, he openly teared up for costing the victory for the blue team, while saying that he had no shame about doing it as it showed he had the passion to win. During prep, Bret said that he wanted to see the red team lose even more after the latter arrogantly explained about their reward. During dinner service, he was on the fish station. At one point, he said that if Adam could not cook a proper risotto, he had no business being in Hell’s Kitchen after the latter sent up a risotto stuck to the pan. Later, he sent up a soggy and overcooked salmon, and he took the blame for it. The blue team eventually won the service. Episode 6 During the Firefighter Service Challenge, Bret was on the garnish station with Brendan. He was not seen, the blue team eventually won the challenge, and he was excited that the blue team was finally going to leave for that day. They were rewarded with a tour at the Malibu vineyard which included a safari tour, and dinner. He was extremely pumped that the blue team would finally eat some real food, and drink some wine at the same time. During dinner, he took in the gorgeous scenery. During dinner service, Bret served a special lollipop chicken wings appetizer tableside. When the blue team struggled on the first ticket, he tried his best to distract Bree Turner’s table, even flirting with her. After Nick and Brendan got kicked out of the kitchen, he was relocated to the fish station. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he asked whether fish or meat truly bombed that night. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 During the Greek Cuisine Challenge, Bret said that he would be more interested in the Greek dancers if there was some Miami booty music playing along. He went up against Michelle, and their dish was prawns, which made him confident in his skills. While smashing the plates, he got more confident when he got feta cheese. During Josh's turn, he got dismayed when the latter's dish looked like lamb blood soup. He was the second person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and presented his Greek styled grilled prawns. It was praised for being a wonderful dish and cooked beautifully, and he received eight points. After Randy scored a perfect 10, he was ecstatic that the latter pulled it out. The blue team won the challenge 41-40, and they were rewarded with a go-karting experience at K-1 Speed, hosted by Miss California USA 2013 Maybelynn Capeluj. During prep, Bret asked Randy if he would perform another great service. During dinner service, he was on the appetizer station with Nick. He was not seen much, but when the blue team took over the red kitchen after the women got kicked out, he said that it was the first time that season they had to finish the red team’s service, and believed that the blue team was getting stronger every service. The blue team won the service. After elimination, Bret believed that if he could keep leading the blue team, he would have a shining chance at winning. Episode 8 Trivia *He is the fourth contestant who withdrew from the competition because of an injury, and the second who was forced, following Steve from Season 13. *He is the last contestant to this date who withdrew from the competition. Quotes Category:Chef Category:Season 14 Category:Medical Exit